1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of calcium chloride. More particularly, it relates to a process and apparatus allowing for the production, continuously, of a solution of calcium chloride obtained by action of hydrochloric acid on calcium carbonate.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that this reaction may be caused by the discontinuous neutralization, in a reservoir, of an aqueous hydrochloric acid solution with the assistance of mechanical agitation. These methods and the apparatus for carrying them out, have, however, the following disadvantages:
long reaction time: the speed of attack being limited by the considerable volume of foam created by the carbon dioxide;
necessity of providing a recovery system of hydrochloric acid droplets entrained towards the atmosphere by the flow of carbon dioxide;
necessity of employing mechanical means for agitating the reaction site and for transporting the suspension across the filtration bed adapted to purify it of grains of excess calcium carbonate.